Dofus:Community Portal/Links
Ok I did not do this on the individual pages as it evolves a lot of pages and its more like a general link problem for the following pages: Strength, Vitality, Wisdom, Chance, Agility, Intelligence, Damage, Damages Percent Damage, Critical hit, Damage to traps, Resist air, Resist earth, Resist fire, Resist neutral, Resist water, Magical reduction, Physical reduction, Air weakness, Earth weakness, Fire weakness, Neutral weakness, Water weakness, AP, MP, Heals, Initiative, Life, Prospecting, Range, Reflect, Summon, Pods Suddenly read the Talk:Damages page where TaviRider says the following I'm having a problem in how to link properly as all the strength, vitality, wisdom, chance, agility, intelligence, AP, MP, initiative, Life, prospecting & pods are redirection to a page that describes the mechanics. Also I have been changing all the links from "Damages" and "Percent Damage" to "Damage" as I saw the example from characteristics. And I was (and still) unable to see the subtle difference. Now some pages have more information on the mechanics than the Damage page and others pages have even less information that the Damage page and telling to see the Damage page. The big difference I can see is that it has a list of set pages with that effect, and spells that has that effect and a link to the corresponding category equipment. So if what TaviRider says its correct: *Then should we create individual pages for the difference characteristic skills, giving a link to the characteristic page? or *Should we merge all the other pages that are damage related to the damage page and redirect as apply to the characteristic pages? --Cizagna (Talk) 04:50, 8 November 2006 (UTC) Also as the term "Damage" has different significants, other option is to make Damage page a disambiguate page and create Damage (mechanics), Damage (lineal), Damage (percent) that way all the damage related info can go to Damage. --Cizagna (Talk) 15:38, 8 November 2006 (UTC) : Here's my thoughts on links. : There's clearly at least three different articles on the topic of damage (Damage mechanics, linear +damages equipment effects, and damage percentage equipment effects). A disambiugation page is the right way to go, but other articles should link to the correct page directly rather than the disambiguation page. : As for the characteristics (Intelligence, Chance, etc all linking to the same page) individual pages should continue to link to those specific pages. For now a redirect to the Characteristics page is fine. If, some time later, someone makes individual pages for Intelligence and so on, only the redirect needs to be changed. It's the most maintainable arrangement. --TaviRider 20:41, 8 November 2006 (UTC) :: After pondering this for a lot of time and with nor more comments for non of the 2 sides i have determinate to follow part of what Kishou says for the following reasons: * Game has change his difference from Damages to Damage (main reason) * All damage should be related to one page as the difference are linear, percentage, and mechanic can be separated in different pages, if thats the case a disambiguate page should be created mention in top of each related page for easy access. * All pages that a similar problem should follow this steps --Cizagna (Talk) 17:35, 7 March 2007 (UTC)